


You Forgot the Magic Word

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [116]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	You Forgot the Magic Word

9-20-15  
Prompt: “You forgot to say the magic word”  
Pairing: AsaNoya  
Rating: T  
  
Noya had been glaring at him all day. Morning practice had been slightly unnerving. Lunch had been amusing. Afternoon practice was hilarious. Every time Noya made a tricky receive or a successful toss he would stand for a moment, staring at Asahi. Asahi would give him a thumbs up or a word of praise, and then go about his day,a nd Noya would glare a little harder.  
  
Tanaka and Suga were cackling in the background as Asahi ignored Noya yet again.   
  
By the time practice ended the entire team had caught on. Tsukishima was snickering behind his hand, Hinata was looking at Noya with wide, confused eyes, Ennoshita was pinching the bridge of his nose every few minutes, and Tanaka and Suga had actually started crying once or twice. Asahi grinned to himself as he left to get changed.  
  
“Asahi-san!” Noya yelled as soon as he entered the clubroom.   
  
“Hey, are you still coming over for dinner?” Asahi asked calmly. Noya glared at him for a moment, then nodded. He huffed out a breath through his nose and set about changing. Asahi had to hide a grin in his locker.  
  
Apparently Noya was going to give him the silent treatment today. Suga all but collapsed in his failed efforts to keep a straight face as Noya left the clubroom silently. Asahi followed, trying to keep his grin to a minimum.  
  
It was the quietest walk home Asahi could remember. He hummed softly to himself, enjoying the way the evening breeze played with his hair and brought him the scents of new autumn flowers. They reached his house and he let Noya in first, chuckling at the petulant “pardon the intrusion” the boy muttered.  Noya kicked off his shoes and went straight to the kitchen.  
  
“Ah, Yuu-kun,” Asahi’s mother greeted happily. “How are you?”  
  
“I’m good, Azumane-san,” he answered cheerily and Asahi choked on a laugh.  
  
“Okay, well, dinner will be done in a little while,” she said, eying Asahi warily. “You boys go on upstairs. I’ll call you when it’s ready.” Asahi grinned at her as he turned to follow Noya up the stairs.   
  
In his room, Noya flopped onto the ground and folded his arms over his chest, pouting up at the ceiling. Asahi couldn’t help it; he burst out laughing.  
  
“Damn it, Asahi-san!” Noya exploded at last. “Why won’t you fucking kiss me?” Asahi laughed harder, doubling over.  
  
“I-if that’s all you wanted,” he wheezed, “all you had to do was ask.” Noya glared at him.  
  
“I did ask,” he mumbled. Asahi regained control of himself and opened his arms, chuckling again as Noya crawled into his lap. “Fuckin’ kiss me already,” he demanded.  
  
“You forgot to say the magic word,” Asahi chided. Noya glared harder than ever and gripped Asahi by the chin, his fingers digging into Asahi’s cheeks.  
  
“I. Said. Kiss. Me.” he ground out, then slammed his lips into Asahi’s.   
  
All in all, it was a shitty kiss, but Asahi took the blame for that. He just couldn’t stop laughing. Luckily, Noya was quick to forgive, so long as Asahi kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
